xmen evo : collision Introductions
by man0fsteel
Summary: In an alternate dimension the Evolution World is not as we know it. Re-designed classic characters mixed up with original creations. A dark twist on the everyday X-men as teens.


[ x.men evo : collision ]  
  
Episode I - Introductions ( First Appearances: Vivian Banks, Ares Cruz, Samantha Daniels, Melody Harper, Leon Hunter, Lincoln Masters, Tyson Nash, Vandal Raines, Aria Raines, Simon Turner, and Owen Walker. Main Subject: N/A)  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The bell rang signalling the end of last period. With a yawn Lincoln collected the bunches of papers strewn across his desk and tucked them neatly into his textbook. Who needs binders?  
  
He made his way out of the classroom and into the hall, glancing both ways for a familiar face he began towards his locker a few doors down.  
  
Lincoln was a goodlooking kid, 17 years old, muscular. His size could rival any given football player's, but in the definition department Link had it in the bag.   
  
Running a hand through his short blonde hair, he stopped and quickly flipped the 3 digit combination into the lock, tossing his books into the black maw.  
  
Spinning on his heels he started off towards the stairs, bounding down them two at a time.  
  
'Friday night,' he thought himself as he hit the bottom, leaping over the last few stairs, 'This is the stuff dreams are made of,' he pulled a handfull of tickets from his back pocket, fanning them out in his palms.  
  
"Masters!" a voice came from behind him. Lincoln turned to see who it was.  
  
"Ares, my man," Lincoln cracked a cocky grin, "what is shakin?" he bobbed his head as he spoke, slapping Ares a quick highfive.  
  
Ares was just like Lincoln, handsome looks good physique. The similarties in style were enough to know the two were good friends, and once you got the two talking the egos and personalities clicked just as good. Ares was the only african-american at the Xavier Institute, and was your stereotypical Rico Sauve when it came to members of the opposite sex.  
  
"You got those Grafh tickets man?" Ares asked, throwing his arm over Link's shoulders as they pushed their way through the crowds of students towards the front entrance of Bayville High, his other hand buried deep into the pockets of his khakis, of the same make as Link's pants.  
  
"You know it baby," Lincoln laughed, fixing the collar of his red/white striped rugby jersey, "Starts at 10."  
  
"Oh you know we gots to hit up Shakes before we go, Cassandra and her girls're gonna be there," Ares added, shoving the other hand into his pockets as Link pushed the door open and the two stepped out into the sunlight of the gorgeous May afternoon.  
  
"I dunno about that," Lincoln replied with a sigh, as Ares cocked a brow towards him.  
  
"What? What's wrong with Shakes?" Ares stopped walking.  
  
"I gotta meet Vivian tonight," Lincoln shot him a look but kept moving towards the black car near the back of the parking lot. The BMW 850i the Professor had got him when Link finally managed to pass his driver's test.  
  
"Yo, you know that girl is nothing but trouble man," Ares hung his head in shame, "I keep tellin you Link, its not smart."  
  
"Just get in the car man, I know what I'm doing."  
  
"That girl is as devious as she is sexy," Ares laughed as he opened the door and slumped into the black leather apholstery of the car, "I'm just saying watch yourself," Lincoln turned the ignition, revving the engine with a definate supercharged howl as he backed out of his spot, wordlessly.  
  
*[NOTE] Lincoln goes by the alias Burnout, and has the ability to generate and manipulate heat energy. Ares, aka Blitz was born with ability fire off bursts of combustive energy in rapid succession.*  
  
===============================  
  
  
  
"Yup, its almost a sure thing," spoke Tyson Nash, unofficial Hellions bruiser, and with good reason. Hitting him didnt hurt Tyson, it only made him stronger. Hence why the name Hammer was given to him by his colleagues, "Masters and that Ares kids are both fuckin idiots," he growled, leaping off the edge of the table billowing the flaps of his trenchcoat as he did so, and turned to face the rest of his peers.  
  
"Relax Hammer," it was Simon Turner, or Turmoil as he was better known. The punkrocker slash deviant misfit was the captain of this ragtag team, and with the ability to manipulate the gravity fields connecting to most any object it made him quite a threat, "we get to see those X-geeks all the time, but we dont wanna blow our cover in front of these losers," he nodded towards the rest of the 'normal' students.  
  
"You think I care Turmoil? You think Im gonna lose sleep over these morons whispering behind my back because I was born with the ability to rip their fuckin arms off if they piss me off," Tyson rambled on, raising his voice to within earshot of a group of younger kids who quickly wandered off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Simmer down there big guy," came the almost seductive voice of Vivian Banks. And just like Ares mentioned, the girl was drop dead gorgeous. From head to toe Vivian was a silkysmooth, tanned goddess. Long legs, tight ass, ample chest, the girl had it all, and flaunted it religiously. If the girl wasn't about to pop right out of her shirt, she was busy making sure her skirt left veeeeeery little to the imagination.  
  
Vivian strolled up as the two glanced over, watching with drooling mouths as the sensual sway of her hips guided their attentions, "You boys spend too much time fussing over those X-men," she scolded, crossing her arms over her chest as she played at the strands of purple hair falling in her face.  
  
"We spend too much time?" sneered Tyson, "What about you and Masters?" he demanded with a snarl, "Ive seen the two of you's around. Lookin like you was fuckin married!" he laughs as Vivian shoots him a cold stare.  
  
"What I do in my time is my business Hammer, you dont see me telling the rest of the team about the time you tried to get with that Daniels bitch," she shot back with a menacing scowl, sparking a fit of laughter from Simon as he fixed the choker around his neck.  
  
"Let's just get the fuck outta here," Tyson growled, turning towards the red SUV parked a few feet away, "Frost says we gotta be back right away. We got a mission tonight," he fished the keys from the pocket of his long black coat and made his way towards the vehicle mumbling something about nosey broads under his breath.  
  
*[NOTE] Vivian can create and control with great skill a pair of psionic whips, the rest of the team calls her Lace.*  
  
==================================  
  
The BMW pulled into the gates of the mansion, speeding up the winding driveway. Lincoln puts into park and hops out, not bothering to pull into the garage. The two boys get out and make their way inside and up the stairs.  
  
A few of the students doors are open and Lincoln pokes his head into the first, "Vandal?" he asks, glancing around the room.  
  
"Yea?" the chair in front of the computer swivels around. Vandal Raines, the epitome of the man of steel and official leader of the X-men. His entire body down to the hair follicles is as strong as steel, but oddly enough this has no effect on his flexibility.  
  
"You ready for tonight?" he asks, stepping further into the room.  
  
"Can't do it prettyboy," the 6 foot 4 monster gets to his feet, pushing past Lincoln as he steps into the hall, "Aria wants to go catch a movie."  
  
"What the hell? I all ready got you a ticket man," Lincoln reaches back into his pocket and pulls them out again.  
  
"Sorry man, Aria's still kinda shaken up," Vandal shrugs, "give mine to Melody," he adds, sauntering off towards the stairs.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me," Lincoln mumbles, turning back the other way.  
  
"Give what to me?" chimed in Melody Harper as she poked her head out of her room. Now this girl was gorgeous, Melody had the face of an angel and had the body of a centerfold. Its just too bad all the work was put into the looks instead of the brains.  
  
"Ummm, tickets to the Grafh concert," Lincoln replied hesitantly, scratching at the back of his head, "Van says he can't go so I have an extra ticket," he shrugged, holding one out to the girl.  
  
Melody raced up to Lincoln sporting her brightest smile as she wrapped her arms around him, "Oh my god thats so awesome!" she cried, quickly snatching a ticket.  
  
"Samantha's coming," he added, wincing slightly in preparation of her reaction.  
  
She frowned at him, "That slut?" she scoffed, glancing down at the ticket, "maybe I can forget about that.." she paused, not able to draw her eyes away from the paper.  
  
"You better, if you girls start bitching at each other tonight, you're walking home."  
  
"Dont worry Link, I'm always like a complete angel," she batted her eyelashes innocently, offering her cutest smile.  
  
"I'll be back to pick you guys up at 9," he replied, turning to the door behind him and stepping inside to change.  
  
"Wait, where are you going Link?" Melody called after him, but Lincoln ignored her and quickly slipped out of his rugby jersey.  
  
Melody smiled again, clutching her ticket with both hands as she scurried back into her room to spice herself up, giggling with anticipation.  
  
*[NOTE] Melody is an empath and can project and sense specific emotions in those she comes into contact with, gaining her the name Harmony.*  
  
===============================  
  
"You'll never beat me Decon!" cried Leon Hunter as he dribbled the ball up the court, trying to fake to the left and twirl underneath the defender.  
  
"Don't kid yourself Sphinx, I got more game than Milton Bradley," Decon replied as he foolishly jumped at the first move, and could only watch as Leon raced to the basket tossing up an easy layup.  
  
"That's 9 to 8 for you man, the Sandman's catchin up," Leon joked, fixing the sleeveless grey hoodie he was wearing.  
  
"And this is the money shot," Decon teased, as Leon tossed him the ball. With some fancy footwork Decon managed to get himself open for a shot. He released the ball with a perfect arc, it was inches from the basket.  
  
Decon raised his arms in triumph, gloating before the shot went in as a grainy arm stretched from below, slapping the orange sphere off course. Leon's body was comprised purely of sand. No organs or bones. Just sand. He was able to form himself into anything, limited only by his imagination and overall mass. He could stretch, compress himself until he was rockhard. He could even look relatively normal until someone takes a closer look and notices the grains.  
  
"What the hell? No powers man!" Decon shouted, kicking the ball into the air. He clenched his fist as a cluster of metal shards melted out of his hand, and with one quick motion send the jagged pieces flying towards the ball, shredding it to pieces in mid-flight.  
  
"Nice one shithead," Leon snarled, breaking himself into tiny grains and quickly rolling behind Decon. As he formed himself back together Decon spun around and kicked at Leon's legs, toppling Sphinx over.   
  
Leon landed on the ground with a smack, sending sand flying everywhere. Decon fell to the ground chuckling as Leon reformed again and leapt into the air, landing on top of Decon to the same effect.  
  
To most it would seem as if the two were actually fighting. But these two16 yr old troublemakers were joking around as usual. It was probably the ages that brought these two together, but it didnt hurt that they both had an affinity for mischief. Like Ares and Lincoln, the two also had a similar style, more along the lines of skaters. From baggy jeans to cargo shorts, hoodies to hook-ups tshirts.  
  
Decon let out a short yelp as he was pummeled by the weight of Leon's body, and wrestled his way from the pile of sand he was now buried under.  
  
"Hey funboys!" came a voice from the other side of the court. Decon stopped as he brushed himself off glancing over. It was Owen Walker, the class clown.  
  
"What do you want, Shell?" Leon demanded, as he reformed yet again, this time materializing from the pile of sand while the rest of his body pieced itself together from the head down.  
  
"Frost wants to see us," Owen added, and turned back towards the main building of the Manchester United Academy compound.  
  
*[NOTE] Owen Walker aka Shell has the ability to form forcefields around himself and other objects which deflects all non-physical attacks. This includes lower level telepathy. Dresses almost in a grungy style, old rock n roll band t shirts, ripped up jeans.*  
  
=============================  
  
"Yep, he's definately a fox," Samantha giggled, sitting in the kitchen with Aria as they gawked over the guys in the latest issue of Gossip magazine.  
  
"I would so jump his bones," Aria added, bringing the mag to her lips and planting a wet one on the italian underwear model. The two girls were both very good looking girls. Innocent faces, petite frames, rather developed figures. Both dressed in a conservative fashion, tight jeans, tank tops, sweaters.  
  
"Sam, you have no idea how much this cheers me up," Aria sighed, resting her chin into her palm and she slumped into her chair, "I need something to take my mind off my Mom."  
  
"You know I'm always here for you Aria," Samantha flashed her a bright smile as she flipped the page.  
  
"I know, its just hard..." Aria trailed off, slouching her shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry about it babe, lets just stay off the subject," Sam replied, "Here, let's do this quiz, What Kind of Lover are You?" she joked, folding the magazine as Aria fixed her posture, "First question," she smiled brighter, "Do you, A) Prefer candle light and scented oils, B) Roleplaying, C) Light foreplay and then the fun, or D) All out madness," the girls burst into uncontrollable giggles.  
  
"Whats so funny?" inquired Vandal as he stepped into the kitchen, making his way towards the fridge.  
  
"Oooooh nothing," Aria replied sarcastically fighting off the laughter. She nudged Sam with her elbow to stop her from giggling aswell.  
  
"You ready for tonight, sis?" Vandal grabbed the milk and turned towards the girls, leaning against the counter as he poured himself a tall glass.  
  
"Umm yea, what movie you wanna see?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the magazine in front of her as she circled the C on the quiz, prompting more laughter from Sam.  
  
"Its up to you," Van replied, downing the glass in one shot, and placing it in the sink.  
  
"Wait a minute..." Sam interupted, "you guys aren't coming to the concert?" she demanded, almost startled by what she was hearing.  
  
Aria looked to Sam, "I'm just not up for a big crowd right now..." she trailed off.  
  
"Well then who's coming instead?" Sam shot Vandal a look as if to say 'it better not be who I think it is'.  
  
Vandal winced slightly as he felt the daggers Sam was shooting dig into his eyes, "Melody," he whispered.  
  
"What?!" Sam cried out, slapping the tabletop, "Why her? I hate her! This is going to be the worst concert ever!" Sam grabbed the magazine from the table and stormed out of the room growling.  
  
"Wow," Vandal chuckled, "those two really dont like each other."  
  
"Well what would you do if your best friend tried to steal your boyfriend?" Aria responded as she got up from her seat.  
  
"First of all I wouldn't have a boyfriend," his eyes narrowed, "and second, I don't have any friends around here anyways."  
  
Aria let out a short chuckle and wrapped her arms around Vandal's shoulders, "I don't know what I'd do without you bro."  
  
*[NOTE] Aria and Vandal are twin siblings, 18 years old and the oldest at the Institute. Aria has the ability to create force bubbles that can absorb energy-based attacks and fire them back, or can contain enemies for a short time until the energy disperses, they call her Venus. Samantha Daniels aka Livewire can turn her whole body into electricity and can travel through any outlet/plug/electrical appliance in her vacinity and can also fire bolts of electricity from her hands.  
  
**[NOTE] This chapter was written solely for the purpose of introducing most of the cast. It doesnt give you readers he best idea of the characters in the Collision but its start, so bear with me. PS: webpage in the works, all i need is to find artists willing to sketch me a bunch of the characters.**  
  
***[NOTE] Episode 2 coming soon, this one centering around Lincoln and Vivian's relationship*** 


End file.
